1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device and a storage device power consumption control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, storage devices provide a memory region based on a RAID (redundant array of independent inexpensive disks) by disposing disk drives such as hard disk drives, semiconductor memory devices or the like in the form of an array. Host computers (hereafter referred to as “hosts”) access the memory region provided by the storage device, and perform the reading and writing of data.
A plurality of control packages are attached to a storage device. A technique is known in which replacements can be made in an active line state without shutting down the power supply of the storage device as a whole in cases where some type of trouble occurs in a given control package (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-36127). In the technique described in this reference, in cases where trouble is detected within a package, the clock to the circuits inside the package is stopped, and blocking processing is performed.